


Cutest Movie (Choutarou Ootori)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You know how you have days that seem completely normal and peaceful, but at the same time, you have a feeling that something out of the ordinary is going to happen? Whether good or bad, you know something is bound to happen. It’s basic instinct, really. But most people simply overlook it. It seems so unlikely, they brush it aside, only to get the shock of a lifetime later.That’s how your day went.
Relationships: Ohtori Choutarou/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Cutest Movie (Choutarou Ootori)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,039 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Choutarou ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

You know how you have days that seem completely normal and peaceful, but at the same time, you have a feeling that something out of the ordinary is going to happen? Whether good or bad, you know something is bound to happen. It’s basic instinct, really. But most people simply overlook it. It seems so unlikely, they brush it aside, only to get the shock of a lifetime later.

That’s how your day went.

Though your day had started normal, you couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off, different. What annoyed you the most was not knowing if it was something good or something bad.

You were at the street tennis courts with St. Rudolph. Well, if you wanted to get technical, you had come to see Yuuta on Shusuke’s behalf and it just so happened that the rest of his team was there, as well. Currently, you were watching Mizuki pace back and forth, freaking out.

“What’s wrong with the monkey?” you asked, glancing at the younger male beside you.

“Apparently, he was almost fondled last night,” Yuuta seemed to find it hard to believe. Mizuki was known for being dramatic and over-exaggerating things.

“By who?” you found it hard to believe, too. Who would want to touch _him_?

“Some girl in his class that’s been drooling over him since first year,” Akazawa glanced at you, his expression annoyed. He had always been temperamental and dealing with a nut sure wasn’t helping that.

“Weird,” you responded stoically before turning your attention away from the craziness. It was then that you noticed a certain tall gray-haired rich boy heading your way. Hiyoshi and Kabaji had stopped by the bleachers, watching their teammate closely as he approached you.

Choutarou kept his head down, eyes on the ground, as he stopped in front of you. He shifted nervously, biting his lip before finally looking up at you. “Um…”

You blinked, confused as to what he wanted.

“I was wondering… if you wanted to go to a movie with me this weekend. Shishido-san ditched me… and I already have the tickets,”

You blinked again. _‘Did he just… Did he just ask me out?’_ , you shrugged, a grin tugging at your lips. “Sure. Got nothin’ else to do,”

He smiled brightly, seemingly relieved. “The tickets are for this Saturday and six,”

You watched him leave the courts with his teammates in tow and finally became aware of the stares you were receiving. You turned to St. Rudolph, eyebrow raised. “What?”

“You just accepted a date! You don’t date, dane!” Shinya cried in disbelief.

You frowned, staring at him. “That’s because only morons ask me out,”

* * *

Two days later, you found yourself sitting beside Yukimura at the Rikkaidai tennis courts, getting ready to leave for your date.

“So, you’re actually going?” Akaya questioned as he stood in front of you, hands on his hips.

“Yeah,” you glanced up at him, pulling your foot up onto the bench so you could tie the laces of your sneaker without having to lean over. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because he’s from Hyotei and you hate them,” Marui chirped from the other side of the court. How he heard you from that distance is beyond you.

You set your foot back on the ground and leaned back against the bench. “That’s true. I hate Hyotei and everything the school stands for. I hate the stuck up brats and rich environment, but there’s an exception to every rule, and Choutarou is that exception,” you glanced over at Marui, who cocked his head to the side. “And Jirou, I suppose.”

“You gotta tell us what happens!” Akaya exclaimed, more excited about the date then you were.

You smirked, standing up and heading for the exit. “I don’t kiss and tell,”

“She’s planning on kissing him?!” Akaya exclaimed loudly.

“It’s an expression, Akaya.” The gentleman said kindly, whereas anyone else would have sweatdropped or facepalmed. He simply pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

“Eh?!”

You laughed.

* * *

When you arrived at the theatre, Choutarou was already there, standing outside waiting for you to arrive. When his eyes caught yours, he smiled and waved you over. Once inside, you grabbed some soda and candy before entering the theatre that the movie would be playing in. He led you to your seat; up the stairs, first row, smack dab in the middle. It was perfect.

You fell into the red velvet seat, propping your feet up on the metal bar in front of your row. Choutarou sat to your right, his feet on the second bar so his knees were bent. Thirty minutes into the movie and you were laughing pretty hard. It was a comical masterpiece!

“Thanks for coming with me, senpai.” Choutarou smiled at you, his voice low so he didn’t bother the other guests.

You glanced over at his, his face lit up by the screen. You smirked, “You’re pretty cute, you know.”

“H-Huh?” he blinked in surprise, small specks of red appearing on his cheeks. He got complimented many times by his fangirls, but it was obvious he hadn’t expected any from you. You were never big on complimenting people, after all.

Before you could speak again, your phone vibrated in your pocket. You stared blankly at the unknown number before opening the message.

 _‘Don’t you dare do anything to Choutarou!’_ , it read.

You knew immediately who it was that had sent the message, but how the hell’d he get your number? Damn rich brats. You showed your phone towards Choutarou, who leaned closer to get a better look. His hand slipped over your own, tilting the phone. After reading it, he reeled back, his face even brighter than before.

“S-Shishido-san!”

You chuckled, hitting the reply button and letting your fingers fly across the keyboard. You were fully aware of Choutarou reading over your shoulder and that made you grin. _‘No promises, he’s just so cute~ :*’_

“S-Senpai~!” Choutarou’s face had gotten so red that it was practically glowing in the darkness.

You laughed again, pissing off quite a few people who were trying to enjoy the movie.

Your instincts had been right – something out of the ordinary _had_ happened to you, but you were thankful that it had.

* * *


End file.
